Princess of The Werewolves
by Tairulz
Summary: This is my first Soul Eater fan fiction , it may start a bit boring but it gets better i promise. Soul is the unwanted son of a well-known family, one day he is sick of it all and runs to the woods and meets some unusual new friends... and their princess. Will Soul find a new, caring family? or will the vengeful humans come and threaten them all? It's a SoMa. I NEEEEEED REVIEWS! :D
1. Prologue

PRINCESS OF THE WEREWOLVES (soul eater)

PROLOGUE - THE BOY WHO RAN AWAY

He thought his life was perfect, born into a well-known family, a life of luxury,

and a nice comfy home. Little did he know that it would all soon change...

His name was soren or 'soul' had a strange appearance with his crimson red

eyes, a shock of white hair, and sharp pointy teeth, he was usually left to feel like an

outcast, even though he was the son of a well known family, he was different from everyone else...

His older brother wes on the other hand, was something of a village prodigy. He played

the violin, looked a lot more like his parents then soul did, and was pretty much the perfect

son in every way possible. Soul was quite the perfect child when he was little, but as he grew

up he realised that no matter what he did, it never seemed good enough to his uncaring parents

or snobbish brother, so he became the rebel who never took orders, wore whatever clothes

he chose (even though his parents insisted he wear fancy suits and such) and was generally

looked down upon by his family, but it wasnt like he didnt care, he pretended not to and

kept up a cool facade, but inside he was hurt that they didnt seem to care about him, just

the familys reputation and fame.

Day after day, they would nag him to fix his unruly hair, or to wear a fany suit to those ball

they held, but he never bothered attending, anything they could critisize about him, they did.

One day, he decided he had enough of his uncaring family, so one night he grabbed some clothes

and left thorugh a window, and walked towards the woods that lay past the other side of town, the

only problem would be getting past the guard patrols and any stay villagers that were out for whatever

reason at this time of night, and across to the woods.

They seemed to offer freedom, he was so close, and yet so far, all he wanted was to find somewhere

to be himself, where he wouldnt be shunned because of his appearance or actions.

He wanted a new life, he was so close and he was going to get his new life...

no matter what


	2. The escape

PRINCESS OF THE WEREWOLVES (soul eater)

CHAPTER 1 - THE ESCAPE

Sticking to the shadows and ally-ways, soul slowly but surely made his way across town

and away from his somewhat spiteful family, he began to feel elated and excited at the

prospect of finally not having to worry about what he wore, what he did all day (as a child

he had forced piano lessons) and not having to care what anyone thought of him.

_cant be to carefree just yet_ he thought, _im not even at the border. _

He almost got caught once, when a village woman rounded the corner, taking him by surprise.

He quickly ducked behind a edge of a house, but luckily the woman did not see him, only

going about whatever task she had set out to do. Breathing a sigh of relief, he continued on

his way to freedom, to the forest that still seemed so far, yet so close.

Finally, he was at the border, an excited grin spreading across his face, he ran the short distance

to the edge of the forest he had previously been forbidden to so much as even place a foot in.

Walking through the forest, the trees all towered over him, the shadows seemed to move towards

him. Shuddering to himself, he kept walking.

Thats when he saw the wolf, Dark brown fur, indigo eyes that studied him intently, and delicate

yet sharp claws that could rip him to shreds. A white triangle was traced on the shoulder of her

right foreleg. He noticed she carried three dead rabbits in sharp jaws. Soul could only stare numbly,

the wolf could drop the rabbits and kill him any time she chose, he breifly wondered why she didnt.

"Humans are not supposed to come here, leave now before you get yourself eaten". Soul took a few

seconds to reealise that it was the wolf who spoke, and his eyes widened with shock, he didnt know

wolves could speak. Before he could stammer an answer, which at the moment was all he was capable

of, another, deeper male voice spoke up. "Well, well, talking to humans now are we? Thats against wolf

law little pup". He turned around to see another wolf, a lighter shade of brown with jagged, rough claws

and dull brown eyes. He noted that instead of a triangle like the female wolf wore on her foreleg, this wolf

had a cresent moon insignia.

The wolf then turned its head slightly to study soul. "Not a bad looking human, he'd make a nice meal

wouldnt he?" The female wolf growled in response, Soul had never been so afraid in his life.


	3. More Wolves

PRINCESS OF THE WEREWOLVES

CHAPTER 2 - MORE WOLVES

The two wolves were having a stand-off right before soul's eyes, he would never admit it

later but right now it scared him out of his wits, he knew for certain that the male wolf

wanted to eat him, but he still wasnt entirely sure if the female one wanted to eat him, after

all she had already caught those rabbits, but you never knew for sure with wolves.

"He would make a good meal wouldnt he?" The male wolf studied soul, and he had never

felt so scared. The female wolf growled in response. "We do not harm humans without

due cause darven, or have you forgotten what it MEANS to be a wolf?" She growled out,

her eyes now focused on the male wolf, or darven, as soul had just found out. He wondered

what her name was, he didnt know yet, and hadnt been able to find out before darven had

appeared.

"And have YOU forgotten what the humans did to you tsubaki? They are a savage, untrustworthy

lot, so we should kill them on sight before they have a chance to kill us first!" Darven replied, his voice

going low and dangerous, tsubaki huh? so that was the she-wolfs name, _a pretty name_, soul thought

to himself. "It doesnt matter what they did, our fight is not with one unarmed boy who hasnt done

anything wrong!" Tsubaki huffed out, rather impatiantly, her voice also low and menacing. Alarms

rang in souls ear as he realised they were about to charge each other.

And they did, snarling at each other, darven pounced on soul, his head hit the ground, and the last

thing soul heard was tsubaki's screech of _"DARVEN NO!"_ before the world went dark...

TSUBAKI'S P.O.V

I was carrying my caught rabbits back to the pack when i spotted the boy. White hair and red eyes

that stared at me in shock, _then again anyone would be scared of a wolf that might eat them _i thought,

then i warned him to stay away, because this forest was wolf territory, and while tsubaki's own pack

generally did not go looking to start fights with humans, the other pack that mainly inhabited the other

side of the woods was not so people-friendly, and had given us wolves as a whole a bad savage

reputation.

when darven appeared i could see the while boy was scared of me before, now he was TERRIFIED,

darven was from the other pack, and intended to eat the boy just because he was a human, even though

he hadnt done anything yet, we prepared to charge each other, but darven took me by surprise and

went for the boy instead, knocking him out cold as his head hit the ground.

"DARVEN NO!" I screeched at him, this boy was innocent! he shouldnt die for no reason, and i didnt intend

to let him, i tackled him to the ground with a battle cry, and rolling over one-another we moved away from

the boy, darven got back on all four paws with a growl, and ran back to his side of the forest.

"I'll get you later tsubaki! no-one defends a human and gets away with it!" darven snarled over his shoulder

as he ran. I looked back to the boy and saw him lying on the floor, eyes closed. I decided to take him back

to the pack so they could decide what to do with him. I tossed him over my shoulder and ran.


	4. In Wolf Territory

PRINCESS OF THE WEREWOLVES

CHAPTER 3 - IN WOLF TERRITORY

SOUL'S P.O.V

The last thing i remember was the wolf diving for my throat, and being absolutely

terrified, then everything went black. I groaned as i woke up, my head hurt, my feet

hurt from all that walking last night, in fact, everything hurt.

"Finally awake are we?" A soft, almost musical voice asked off to my left. I turned

to see a girl around my age sitting on what appeared to be a stool made of rock or wood.

"Uh Y-Yeah i guess so" i hear my self stammer out. _Uugh, stammering? so not cool _i thought

inwardly as i said that. "Well, my names tsubaki, how are you feeling, ar you okay? " She

asked, and smiled a soft, reassuring smile at me. I looked around, not recognising the

surprisingly comfy room i was in, i decided to ask. "Where am i tsubaki?" She took

a moment to reply, "You're in wolf territory now, the part of the forest that all the wolves live in."

Wait, _wolves?!._ i studied the girl sitting next to me. She had long black hair tied into a

pony-tail, a beige semi-tight dress (like the one she wears in the series) and soft

indigo eyes. _Just like that female wolf who saved me last night._ I felt myself pale as i slowly

realised that i recognised her, she was the kind wolf who saved me from getting eaten

_tsubaki huh? thats a nice name _was my next thought. "How many wolves are there?" I asked,

suddenly curious, not really understanding why, i just was.

"The forest is divided into two large wolf packs, our numbers are around 300-400,

although no-one knows exactly for sure how many. Our pack, the twilight clan,

_(A.N- in no way related to the twilight books.)_

are generally peaceful to your kind, we do not start unnessecary fight for nothing."

TWO packs, i thought. Then i remembered the different markings on tsubaki and darven, and

came to the conclusion that darven was from the other pack. "Our pack is ruled by our 'king' ,

or leader spirit, and his daughter, the heir to lead when spirit dies someday," Tsubaki continued,

apparently unaware that i had slipped into quietly brooding over all i had just learned.

"Are you okay? maybe you should rest some more" tsubaki spoke to me. i realised that during

my silent thinking i had been completely been ignoring her, which made me feel a slight

sense of gulit, she was trying to help but was being met with silence.

"what's your name?" She questioned. _crap i just did it again. _"Soul" i replied, still not

sure if my voice was working fully, there was a dull ache in my throat. Probably from

when that male wolf, darven, pounced on me. Then i heard my stomach rumble, i realised i

forgot to eat before i ran away.

"Well then soul, are you hungry? come on, ill take you to the dining hall." She smiled in

understanding when she heard my painfully empty stomach rumble.

"I think its time for you to meet the rest of the pack."


	5. Tsubaki's Plan

_A.N- Thanks to my friend Rhianna i have realised i've forgotten to put in a_

_disclaimer up until now... so yeah, obviously i do NOT own Soul Eater _

_otherwise i wouldnt BE here... enjoy the story! :) and leave a review!_

PRINCESS OF THE WEREWOLVES

CHAPTER 4 - TSUBAKI'S PLAN

SOUL'S P.O.V

"Come on soul, lets go and get some food okay?" Tsubaki smiled at me,

offering her hand. Soul hesitated a moment, then took her hand. I looked

at tsubaki out the corner of my eye as i stood up. She was actually kinda

pretty, and pretty girls like that were'nt usually so nice to me, so thats why

i hesitated when she held out her hand. We exited the room i had slept in, but

never actually took the time to study yet. _I'll do that later_, i decided. We

walked down a nicely-decorated, but not overdone hallway, talking.

"So im gonna meet the pack ,huh?" I said, starting a conversation. Tsubaki made

a sad face, which i found strange, and slowed her pace a little. She took a

moment to answer. "Yes, you will" She answered eventually. "What's wrong?" i

asked her. She spoke again.

"You'll meet the pack alright, but they'll be deciding your fate". I froze, as the

realisation slowly sank in after hearing that sentence.

"My fate? You mean i might not live?" I would admit later that might have sounded

a bit obvious or childish or something, but at the moment i was more worried

about survival then wether or not my grammar made sense.

"Maybe, maybe not." Tsubaki said, "Our pack doesnt START fight or wars with

humans, that does not mean we necessarily like or get along with them, so i

dont know what exactly they'll want to do with you."

"Oh" Was all i said, i was starting to dread all the possobilities thatcould occur.

And with that sombre feeling we walked down the hallway in silence.

TSUBAKI'S P.O.V

_Poor soul, _I thought, watching his face pale as we got further down the hallway.

He seemed like a nice boy. Then it hit me, the perfect plan! I would appeal to the

princess to put in a good word for him.

Princess maka's mother, queen kami, was killed by a ruthless human, so her father

was bent on keeping away from human-kind, Despite what some wolves think,

the princess is somewhat logical about the situation, she knows that humans as a

whole didnt kill her mom. just one, stupid human she was hell-bent on tracking down

and exacting revenge on. They had written themselves a death wish.

It was about then i realised that i had trailed off in my own little world of thought. But

soul wasnt next to me, oh crap.

_Probably wandered off while i was thinking, thats just great... he's probably lost now!_

I thought, i went immediately to find him, using my werewplf's keen sense of smell, i caught

his scent. He had walked down a passage to my right...

Towards the PRINCESS'S ROOM!

MAKA'S P.O.V

I grumbled as i put on my (ok i have to admit, kinda cute in a stupid girly way)

dress. I didnt like dresses and had told my father so on multiple occasions

to which he would respond '_as my daughter you must look presentable at all_

_times, even if you dont want to. So go put that dress on' _

_"Ugh! Stupid papa!" _i hissed as did NOT, as a rule, like wearing dresses. They

were WAY to girly for me. I was more at home in pants, boots and tops.

Then i heard someone going down the hall-way towards my room, i froze immediately,

then unfroze. _It's probably just a guard coming to patrol or something, _i thought.

Then i heard the person approaching curse soflty. "Damn this place, why's it gotta be

so damn BIG?" Thats odd, guess it isnt a guard then.

But who is it?


	6. Meet the Princess

_**YAY! Capter 5 is here! im sorry i havent updated in a while.**_

_**High-School (Plus laziness) was being a pain in the ass...**_

_**And NOW one of my friends threatened she'll hack the story if i**_

_**dont use proper grammer! :'( **_

_**(you know who you are, you're soooooo mean!)**_

_**And also i can't figure out why the spacing is screwing up, i dunno how to fix it (help would be appreciated)**_

**And a VERY big thank-you to:**

**-makachop**

**-Guest**

**-usdragonmaster**

**-my friend Rhianna**

**for reviewing the story! i'll do my best to continue :D**

PRINCESS OF THE WEREWOLVES

CHAPTER 5 - MEET THE PRINCESS

SOUL'S P.O.V

I grumbled as i got lost down a hallway, _again. _They all looked the same.

Wolves wouldn't need directions or anything, they have their good sense of smell. But i'm not a wolf, so i just have to wander around until i found someone to help me. Hopefully tsubaki.

I remember what she told me, werewolves didn't like humans. I just thanked whatever god was out there that it was tsubaki's pack that took me in. The other pack from what she told me the other pack was a lot more vicious towards my kind. I suppose she noticed my face pale as she told me, she was so nice to me.

I then started to fear for my life, nothing new really. I'd gotten into tons of fights at home, my family didn't care where i was or what i did, as long as i showed up once in a while to play piano.

I then wandered down a hallway, again looking the same as the others. "Damn this place, why's it got to be so damn BIG?" I said to myself, then i came to a door, nicely decorated with a cool flower design in the middle. _this room must belong to a good artist ,_I thought.

But then again, i was lost, maybe whoever is in there can give me some directions. So i bravely walked up to the door and put my hand on the door handle. Then i slowly opened the door.

A girl was in the room alone, she had ashy blonde hair pulled into two pigtails, surprisingly long legs, (Soul would admit later that he unconciously drooled a little) and a startling bright emerald colored eyes. She had been in the act of putting a dress on, but thankfully she was holding it so i didnt see anything, i made a quite un-cool choking sound. Then she then turned around and saw me, giving a shriek of surprise.

"Umm…. excuse me-" Was as far as i got before a massive (well it sure hurt enough to seem like it) book collided with my skull.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The girl screched at me, and pulled a second book seemingly out of nowhere. I tried to answer while groaning in pain on the floor (and also attempting to stand up) , "Well, im kinda-" THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" She screeched at me again, i heard running footsteps in the background.

She raised yet ANOTHER book above her head, i silently prayed for someone to save me from the concussion i KNEW i was about to get, when whoever was running came into the room out of breath and exhausted.

"Tsubaki?" The girl questioned, looking over my shoulder beyond me to the doorway. My eyes widened _tsubaki? _I turned around as well, there stood tsubaki, attempting to get her breath back.

_Thank god _i thought.

MAKA'S P.O.V

At first i didnt notice that the boy had opened the door, but then i heard him make a small choking noise, i shreiked, almost dying of shock. I gave him a VERY well-placed maka-chop, sending him to the floor groaning.

I think he tried to speak, but i acted on instinct and slammed my book back into his head again, leaving him in even more pain.

Then i heard someone approsching, and tsubaki came through the door, looking out of breath.

"Tsubaki?" I asked, wondering why on earth she was in such a hurry.

TSUBAKI'S P.O.V

Luckily, i managed to make it in time before princess maka paniced and called the guards, unfortunately, i wasnt in time to save soul from getting a good couple of maka-chops.

"Princess, are you ok?" I asked, at this statement soul's eyes widened and turned back around to face maka.

"_Princess?_" Soul asked, shock crossing his features

_**Again i'm SOOOOOOO sorry it took so long!**_

_**i need more reviews! **_

_**Tell me:**_

_**-what you thought of the story **_

_**- what YOU think should happen**_

_**until next time! :D**_


	7. You're a WHAT

**YAY! Capter 6! My inspiration muse deserted me, so i ran out of ideas. (or just call it writers block)**

**But now i have decided to introduce the rest of the S.E gang in the partner groups. if any of them are slightly out of character, i don't really care, its a STORY. and i tend to throw grammar out the window to, i'm frankly too lazy to care (no offence to grammar lovers)**

**And thank you to all of you who reviewed my story! I now have 10 reviews! i know thats not a lot, but it still makes me happy! :D**

**(Virtual hugs to you all!)**

**I WILL write more (eventually knowing my laziness XD)**

**And i realised i've been lazy with the disclaimers **

**(yes it took me THAT long to notice, but that's actually normal for me… XD)**

**So now for the most obvious statement in the universe….**

_**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**_

PRINCESS OF THE WEREWOLVES

CHAPTER 6- CIRCLE OF FRIENDS (PART 1)

MAKA'S P.O.V

It was so funny, the shocked look on the boy's face when he heard that I was the princess. His eyes widened and his mouth was hanging open slightly. Thats when i noticed, instead of normal eye colors, his were a crimson red, and his teeth were an odd shape they were pointed, unusual, but i thought it looked cool.

"Princess?" He managed to gasp out, "You're the _princess_?" Well now that statement was so obvious, that it was now somewhat irritating.

Before i could say anything to that effect, tsubaki intervened saying,

"Princess Maka, we need your help" and that puzzled me, what on earth (or under- get it? _wolves_ :D) could she need help with? It had to be about the white-haired boy in front of me.

"What could YOU need help with tsubaki? I don't mean to sound rude, but you rarely ask for help, unless its with that blue-haired monkey" I looked at tsubaki questioningly, and again i found they boy's face somewhat comical. Except this time his face was a mask of confusion.

_**(A.N- Can you guess who i'm referring to already? XD)**_

SOUL'S P.O.V

Blue haired monkey? What on earth was the princess talking about, unless it's a person, they must have a really strange pet. when the princess mentioned him, i could have sworn tsubaki blushed a little. _aha, its a person then, _i thought, but wait, she BLUSHED _oh, so she likes him does she? Interesting _

i kept listening to the conversation, hoping- no, PRAYING that the princess would let me live. Not to mention the rest of the pack...

TSUBAKI'S P.O.V

"Well princess, its about soul" I answered, hoping her response to my request was good.

"Who's soul?" Crap! i forgot to introduce them, before i could soul spoke up from across the room, to tell the truth i had almost forgotten he was there, he was just so quiet standing there in the corner.

"Uhhh, i'm Soul" He said, not looking at the princess, but instead at the floor. I noticed a slight red on his face as he quite obviously tried not to look at her. _aha!_ i thought, _he liiiiikes her, i'll do something about that later, now on to helping him survive. _"As i was saying princess maka, we need your help to save soul's life"

"From what?" The princess questioned, "He seems harmless enough" Ignoring souls reddening face, i silently puzzled over what to say to maka, one wrong word and this could all go wrong.

MAKA'S P.O.V

Tsubaki the poor dear, was looking quite flustered, obviously thinking what to say next. Meanwhile, the snow haired boy, whos name i'd learned was soul, was looking uncomfortable and out of place.

"I can't die here, dying isnt cool, not cool at all." I heard him mutter.

"What was that?" I asked and turned around to face him, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. (cliche i know, but it fits)

"Oh umm nothing... princess" He said hurridly, which made me immediately suspicious. They were hiding something from me, i just know it. But what?

I had never seen soul before today, so he wasnt from our pack. He bore no clan mark at all actually, so he wasnt even a wolf at all. So that means he had to be...

"Human!" I said in realisation. Both heads in the room immediately whipped around to stare at me with wide eyes. I pointed an accusing finger at soul, "You're a human aren't you?!"


	8. Circle of friends

**Hello again! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry i took so long, high-butbschool (year 9) is definitely not compatible with my laziness -_-**

**I kind of spent my two week term holidays procrastinating, and for that I'm sorry :'(**

**Now i'll just take a moment and suggest my friends story, (it's on Quotev) it's called ''cure me'' if you hate justin beiber, READ IT IMMEDIATELY it's actually pretty good, i help her plan it and give her ideas every now and then. (guess which of her story's characters is mine! XD)**

**(Ps. I am a GIRL so do NOT guess any of the guy characters)**

**And if you are a fan, no offence. Everyone has their opinions.**

**And before i forget (which i most likely would) the disclaimer that really shouldn't be needed because its SOOOO obvious **

_**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**_

**The only person so far i own is Darven, i made him up completely, if you want a character in the story, just give me the details and ill do my best**

**On with the story :D**

Last time… on P.O.T.W

_Human! i said in realisation. Both heads in the room immediately whipped around to stare at me with wide eyes. I pointed an accusing finger at soul, "Your'e a human aren't you?!"_

PRINCESS OF THE WEREWOLVES

CHAPTER 7- CIRCLE OF FRIENDS (PART 2)

SOUL'S P.O.V

"Human!" Princess maka all but shreiked. "Tsubaki how COULD you!?" Uh oh, this was NOT good! any second she'd alert the guards, then it would all be over, and i'd be dead in a heartbeat.

"Wait!" i said, causing both women to instantly turn their somewhat intimidating gazes on me.

"Please princess! you misunderstand!" Tsubaki said. trying to get maka to calm down. But to no avail, she was hyperventilating, and pacing back and forth across the room.

"How did he even get here?" Princess maka suddenly asked Tsubaki, now calm. This was a little confusing, was she bipolar or something?

"I'm not entirely sure Maka, i found him in the forest, heading away from any human settlements." She replied, now also calm but giving the princess subtle suspicious looks.

TSUBAKI'S P.O.V

What was the princess thinking right now? first she looked about two seconds away from freaking out, and now she was instantly calm? Something wasn't right about this… i just hope soul will be okay, he doesn't deserve to die like my brother did…

_**( i've never read the manga, but i know in the anime it's tsubaki herself that kills masamune, but i have other plans for his death, which will be explained later on in the story)**_

SOUL'S P.O.V

I was getting more nervous by the second, the princess was looking at me, like she was trying to search my face for something. Like she was studying me, whatever she was doing, it was making me uneasy.

"Hmmm… There have been reports that the head of the head of the human village's youngest son have gone missing haven't there?"

_**(Tsubaki found him after two days of wandering the forest, enough time for his family to spread the word around the village, and naturally the werewolves found out as well)**_

Oh.. SHIT! She know this can't be good! if I'm found out!

"We should send him back before he gets hurt tsubaki, i apologise, but you know what happened to your brother."

"I know, that is exactly why i want to protect soul, i don't want him to suffer if he doesn't have to" Wait she had a brother? The look on her face is now emotionless, something horrible must have happened. Poor tsubaki…

Then it hit me, send me back? Home? "No!" i exclaimed, i don't want to ever go back… not where I'm not wanted.

Both of them immediately put their piercing gazes on me, making me decidedly more nervous than i already was, and i knew first hand how much damage Princess maka could do with a book (Lol XD!)

"We have no other choice, it's too dangerous for a human to be among so many of our kind. You must return home." The princess spoke with an air of finality, but i refused to go back to the village, even if it got me kiled, and with werewolves, it might.

"Well, i can't" i replied. "Why not?" Both of them said in unison, creepy, i cleared my throat and gave my answer.

"I kind of… Ran away from home" Expecting the two to immediately start pitying me.

"Why, you were the son of a well-known family weren't you? isn't that a good thing?" Tsubaki said, and the princess nodded in agreement.

"You don't understand" I said "My family never cared about me, it was always my older brother that mattered, i was only the backup son to take the inheritance in case something happened to him. The rest of the village wasn't much better. Either it was they didn't want to anger my parents by "siding" _**(I don't know what i mean by "siding" at the moment)**_ with me, or most of them think i looked like a freak, with my sharp teeth, red eyes and whit hair. "devil" and "demon" were among what i heard being said behind my back."

_**(anything i missed or should add? let me know)**_

After i had finished my little speech, both of them were looking at me, but not focused, as if they were trying to imagine my messed-up childhood.

The princess was the first to come back into focus, she had this sad look on her face, then she spoke. "I'm sure you don't want any pity" She began, "But you didn't deserve the treatment you got" She concluded.

MAKA'S P.O.V

What was the boy looking so shocked about? I'd only told him the truth, he didn't deserve to be treated the way he said he a thought hit me…

Soul must have never been complimented or treated nicely, if he was than it must have been rare. I made a decision right then and there, i would offer soul to stay in the forest, but given his past, he would most likely accept. Right now, the situation was delicate, not to mention what my father would say when he found out. But i will make the offer anyway.

SOUL'S P.O.V

Now the princess looked thoughtful. _Geez, how many emotions can a girl go through in a day? Must be a lot _i thought.

"Soul" She began "I would like to make you an offer" she finished. For a minute i was thinking what exactly a tiny girl like her offer me?

_Oh yeah, she's the princess _i remembered. But now i was curious, but i had a sneaking suspicion what it was….

"Soul, do you wish to return home?" She asked me, what was the point? i'd already said no. "No way will i ever return there" I stated calmly.

"Well, then, if you have no home you wish to return to, how would you like to live here in the forest?" WHAT! is she serious? These are werewolves were talking about, they would rip me to shreds!

Princess Maka smiled wryly and shook her head, ash-blonde pigtails swinging with the motion. "I think i know roughly what you're thinking about, I'm crazy right? Offer a human to live among US? The way i see it, you have to options. One, you could just return home, face the hatred of your family and the whole village, and live with the shame that they hate you for running away like this."

My throat felt dry "And… two?" I asked, almost unsure wether i wanted to hear the answer. She smiled softly, not that i will admit this aloud, but she looked kinda cute, smiling like that.

"Option number two, me and a few friends could build you a small home somewhere hidden in the forest, you could take a risk here, start a new life, and make new friends and such." As much as i hated my family, could i really just leave like that? Start a new life here in the forest?

Tsubaki must have seen my indecision, because she spoke up "Princess, are you sure about this? It's a lot to take in for him"

"Okay tsubaki" Maka replied "How about we take soul to our friends then? He could meet everyone that way, he'll have to sometime."

"Are you sure they won't hate me?" I asked tsubaki, because there was no point staying where I'm not wanted, that was why i had left the village in the first place.

"I'm sure they won't hate you soul, our friends are really nice and-"

Tsubaki was interrupted by a loud shouting

"YAHOOOO! BOW DOWN TO ME LOWLY PEASANTS! FOR I AM THE WARRIOR THAT SHALL SURPASS GOD! YAHOOO!

Maka giggled (making her look like 10 times cuter, again i wont admit it)

"Well, i guess we don't have to wait to start the introductions, do we tsubaki?"

HEY PRINCESS! I HAVE COME TO GRACE YOU WITH MY WARRIOR GOD-LIKE AWESOMENESS!

Just who was this loud-mouth? He sounded annoying, not to mention arrogant. If the rest of their friends are like this, then they must be an odd group indeed. Meeting them will be an experience to remember.


	9. I am The Star

_**Not much to say for this chapter, except i think you already know who i'll be introducing. I mean really, who ELSE carries on like an idiot and calls himself a god? Kid probably hates me right now, he didn't get a SYMMETRICAL numbered chapter XD**_

_**(But can you **__**imagine**__** a shinigami death glare? creepy...)**_

_**I don't know who's more full of himself, daily normal black star, or hiro in the anime when he paired with excaliber (He was SOOOOOOO annoying in that episode -_-) **_

_**And i don't really think need to put the disclaimer in do i? i mean if i DID own soul eater, i wouldn't be here attempting to write this story**_

_**(I'm looking back and complaining at how rubbish my prologue and first chapter were)**_

_**Don't forget to leave a review!**_

_**But most importantly, Enjoy! :D**_

PRINCESS OF THE WEREWOLVES

CHAPTER 8 - I AM THE STAR

SOUL'S P.O.V

I could hear the annoying voice still shouting every few seconds, getting louder as he got closer.

"HEY PRINCESS! WHERE DID MY GODESS GO? MY AMAZING SUPERSTAR SENSES SAY SHE'S WITH YOU!"

_**(Tsubaki and black star have already been dating for about a week or so, and he obviously made an extreme idiot of himself confessing - later to be explained :P)**_

Oh god, so painfully annoying, does this guy ever stop? Then the door was kicked open, and a boy the princesses age was standing there, laughing annoyingly smug, as if he was very proud of himself for defeating

a door. Then looked over, immediately stopped laughing when he saw me.

"HEY PRINCESS! WHO'S THE INTRUDER? THE BIG ME SHALL CATCH HIM FOR YOU! YAHOOOOO!" With what i assume is his battle cry, he leaped at me, pinning me to the ground. All i could see was a wall of aqua blue in my face.

MAKA'S P.O.V

Well that's just great, that moron is going to ruin everything! Oh brilliant, he just tackled soul, what an idiot….

Poor soul, he was gasping for air, trying to say something, but failing because of that idiotic blue-haired-monkey currently squashing him.

"Black Star! you're hurting him!" cried tsubaki, black star looked over at her, an unusually soft smile on his face, then soul again tried to wriggle out of his grasp, and the smile was instantly replaced with a frown.

"THE GREAT ME DEMANDS TO KNOW WHY YOU, AN UNGODLY STRANGER IS IN THE PRINCESS'S ROOM!" the blue monkey shouted, right in souls ear,while he was still trying to get away from Black Star's grip, yet again failing.

Then, a metal frying pan flew through the door with ridiculous accuracy, and landed square in the back of black star's head.

With a very un-manly shriek of pain he fell to the floor clutching his head.

"WHO HAS COMMITTED BLASPHEMY AGAINST YOUR GOD! THE ALL-POWERFUL BLACK STAR DEMANDS TO KNOW!"

"GODAMMIT BLACK STAR PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP YOU KNOW!" A girl's voice yelled right back, then someone, obviously the owner of the voice, stormed into the room with a death glare on her face.

She had pink fringe, with the rest of her hair blue and going just below her shoulders, and rare violet eyes. She was pretty, when she wasn't emitting a killer aura directed at the blue haired boy.

_**(Did i do a good job with your character Rhianna? Hope so :)**_

_**Rhianna AKA- Super Shadow21 - read her stories!)**_

"Yuki, what are you doing here? You're usually able to sleep even through HIM" i said, gesturing to black star. Who was currently glaring daggers at yuki, but she was unfazed.

"I wasn't asleep anyway." Yuki said with with a shrug, "I heard his screeching and came to see what was going on." Then Ignoring black stars 'hey!' she saw soul still trying in vain to get out from black stars grip, still pinned under 'godly' strength.

"It's about him right?" She asked, looking at soul with a mild curiosity.

_**(Don't worry Rhianna nothing other than friendship will happen. After all, I'm a big SoMa fan)**_

I nodded, "Yeah, were letting him stay, and that big dumbass decided to deem him an intruder."

"How do you know he's not?" Yuki replied calmly, not showing any emotion on her face.

SOUL'S P.O.V

Oh no, stupid yuki, she's gonna turn the princess against me! Before i could stop her, maka solved the problem for me by distracting her.

"MAKA… CHOP!" She shrieked, black star falling unconscious to the ground.

Yuki turned to the princess, pink and blue hair swaying "Well, _that_ problems solved, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight princess."

Soul then so _wisely _decided to speak up. "It's morning isn't it?" Earning a glare from Yuki. "Shut your face, human, before i shut it for you….."And she lifted another frying pan in her hand, and pointed it at souls face. Soul could only stare dumbly as Yuki walked out, wondering if all girls in their pack were like this.

Black Star suddenly recovered, not losing an inch of his vocal volume.

"SO MAKA IS THIS GUY AN INVADER OR WH-"

"Shut up Black Star! At least be useful and go get kid for me!" She snapped at him. Invader? _Seriously_? Do i _look _like an invader when i was on the other side of the room?

Black star smirked at me, why? "Just be thankful it wasn't spirit who found you, or you wouldn't even be standing right now."

Spirit? who was that?

_The leader of our pack… _tsubaki's words rang in my ears_, so wait, spirit was their LEADER? And it sounds like he hates humans…_

"-have to keep this quiet, if father finds out, soul wouldn't live to see the next sunrise." I heard the princess snap at Black Star, speaking each syllable clearly.

"DON'T WORRY YOUR FLAT-NESS, YOU GOD SHALL NOT FAIL AT HIS TASK! A GOD HELPS HIS FOLLOWERS! YAHOO!" With that once again super annoying shouting tone of his, he left, presumably to find this person the princess called 'kid'. Did anyone here have a normal name? It didn't seem like it at the moment.

Then the princess must have finally registered what blue-hair said, cause her face suddenly turned red with anger, and stomped her foot like a little kid throwing a tantrum.

"DAMN YOU BLACK STAR, YOU INSENSITIVE DUMBASS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOURE SO DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?! EVEN DEAD-ER THEN DEAD!"

Wow, touchy much? I stayed silent in fear of getting another one of what she called 'Maka-Chops'. Then a high pitched wail was heard out in the hallway.

"NOOO! NOT THE PAINTING BLACK STAR! NOW ITS NOT SYMMETRICAL! IM GARBAGE! MY LIFE IS WORTHLESS!"

What the hell? First we have a god complex, now issues with…

….symmetry?

**YAY! Another chapter done!**

**And that my friends, was the entrance of the one and only black star**

***sarcastic applause* Was this any good? I need more people's opinions! REVIEW THIS STORY FOR GODS SAKE!**

**Speaking of opinions, your so mean Josh! He left a bunch of reviews, and most of them were picking on my grammar! One or two is ok, but REALLY?**

**Its not my fault! I'm a fast typer, and when i type things at speed i tend to make a few typos, and maybe spell a few words wrong.**

**I have introduced the following characters so far: (Not in order)**

**-Soul**

**-Maka**

**-Black Star**

**-Tsubaki**

**-Yuki (Rhianna's Character)**

**Implied spirit, but you don't really actually meet him yet, so i don't think he counts for now.**

**I'm REALLY sorry i took so long to update, i had a history poster to do, then a japanese speaking test (memorising 7 lines with no cue cards allowed when presenting, that was stressful… =_=)**

**I finally had the time to update, so i did! But i have a science prac report to work on soon, plus other homework… but i'll do my best**

**Enjoy reading, and don't forget to leave a ****REVIEW****!**

**Cya next time! :P**


	10. Symmetry Is Everything

_**OH MY GOD I AM SOOOOO SORRY! i haven't updated in…. i dunno HOW long, and now I've finally had time to write this.**_

_**Thank you to everybody who has read and reviewed this story, I NEED MORE REVIEWS! Just over 2,500 views and only 34 people out of that reviewed…**_

_**And also if you have time while you're reading this, could you all do me a HUGE favour? i have a story called 'random plots' where i write all my story ideas, and nobody reviews it :'C**_

_**So please could you leave one? It would mean the WORLD to me if you could give your opinion on my ideas in my 'plots' story**_

_**By the way, i almost have the first chapter for a new story finished. The theme is virtual reality gaming, i read a fanfic called 'death city online' and thought it was AWESOME so i wanted to write a VR game fanfic too! :D**_

_**You guys think i should give it a try and upload it?**_

_**Let me know what you think! :P**_

_**Anyway, I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!**_

PRINCESS OF THE WEREWOLVES

CHAPTER 9- SYMMETRY IS EVERYTHING

_Last time… on P.O.T.W_

_Then a high-pitched wail was heard out in the hallway_

_"NOOOOO! NOT THE PAINTING BLACK STAR! NOW ITS NOT SYMMETRICAL! I'M GARBAGE, MY LIFE IS WORTHLESS!"_

_What the hell? First we have a god complex, now issues with…_

…_.symmetry?_

KID'S P.O.V

That ignorant dumbass! how DARE he ruin perfect balance? I had just been told that the princess wished to see me for a private matter, and then black star smirked at me, which is NEVER good. And once again, i was right.

"Hey zebra," He called, i felt my eye twitch, if it wasn't for having to wreck a perfectly symmetrical wall, i would plant his face into it.

He walked up to the wall, "Watch this." And with that, he punched a hole in the wall, right through the painting!

"NOOOOO! NOT THE PAINTING BLACK STAR! NOW ITS NOT SYMMETRICAL! I'M GARBAGE! MY LIFE IS WORTHLESS!"

How could he?! now theres no balance! whats the point of life with out balance?

_**(Maybe a little over-done, but you all get the point, the shinigami we all know and love having one of his classic symmetry episodes! i think its hilarious when kids having a girly drama moment with symmetrical stuff! XD)**_

Then i heard the unmistakeable voice of the princess shouting.

"BLACK STAR, STOP MESSING WITH KID'S _O.C.D_ DAMMIT! JUST GET HIM IN HERE _NOW!_ OR I'LL CHOP THE _BOTH_ OF YOU INTO _NEXT WEEK!_"

But the unholy, off-balance painting needed to be fixed! Before i could take a step i was being dragged by Black Star towards what i could sniff out was the princesses room, so she was in there?

Wonder what she wanted, it was almost enough to distract me from the symmetry i HAD to fix

_Almost_…

SOUL'S P.O.V

No offence to the princess, but Maka must have some really weird friends.

Out in the hallway we could hear this person called "Kid" carrying on like a 6 year-old girl and yelling things like: "ITS NOT SYMMETRICAL" and "I MUST RESTORE BALANCE, STOP IT BLACK STAR!" and a whole bunch of other symmetry-related comments.

Wow…just wow. For a moment i almost forgot these people were werewolves, that could rip me to shreds any second.

But something lingered on my mind, no matter how hard i tried to forget. If humans and werewolves hated each other so much, why did Tsubaki save me? A mere human? She seemed nice enough, so i didn't really want to make it seem like i was ungrateful or anything. It wouldn't matter if the whole pack found out i was a human anyway.

If i could somehow start a new life here, without being judged, without being killed for just being born human. That would be great…

That would become my new goal in life.

MAKA'S P.O.V

Oh for gods sakes, what was taking so long?! All i wanted black star to do was go find kid, and bring him back here. But knowing him, he was amusing himself torturing kid and making fun of his OCD for as long as he could drag it out for.

Time for plan B. Tsubaki should be able to help me with this.

**(Can you guess who-i mean, WHAT plan B is? If so, clever you! :D)**

"Tsubaki," I began, gaining the Black-haired girl's attention. "Could you go fetch the other two for me?" Black star isn't handling kid so well."

**(Mwah ha ha… am i keeping you guessing? No? Oh well, it was fun keeping you guessing while it lasted…. *Evil grin*)**

LIZ'S P.O.V

It started just like any other day, me and patty were just lazing in our shared room. I was painting my nails a rich purple, and patty was making yet _another _origami giraffe out of god knows what. I swear, her _whole _side of the room has some kind of giraffe on it. The girl's obsessed with them for some reason. But hey, she's my little sister.

We heard someone running at speed, and wondered why it smelled like Tsubaki was urgently racing to our room. She doesn't usually.

**(Did i make 'smelled' sound weird? I didn't know how else to describe how a werewolf would do that.)**

Then she was screeching to a halt outside our doorway, out of breath, unusual for Tsubaki. What was going on?

"The… the..." She was puffing for air. The what? Before i could ask her, patty spoke up.

"Whats wrong? Do you need me and sissy to get kid again?"

_Oooooooh_, i get it. Thats probably why, for some unknown reason, we were the only ones kid listened to when he threw one of his symmetry fits. Especially when patty got all scary-voiced. **(That what it's called?)**

Tsubaki had now caught back most of her breath. "The… Princess needs your help to bring Kid to her room." She said. We looked at her, confused.

"What does Maka want to see kid for?" I asked curious. Kid was the best medic our pack had, and was looked at as a doctor of sorts. But as far as i knew, the princess wasn't sick.

"She wants to see all three of you actually, its quite urgent." Tsubaki answered, now looking quite worried for some reason.

"What, why?" I asked, "Why does she need all three of us? What could _possibly _be so urgent?" Tsubakis only answer was to look around nervously and bite her lip a little bit.

Okay, now i _definitely _know somethings wrong. Tsubaki _never, _i mean _NEVER _keeps secrets for long. Something's up. But what?

"I'm afraid the only the princess can tell you Liz, and also, you need to help backstair with kid." Ooookay, if she's talking all formal nonsense like that, it usually means theres something the princess wants to hide from her father, and we usually help her.

I sighed, and turned to face my sister. "Come on Patty, lets go cheer up Kid again." She followed behind me and tsubaki as we walked down the hallways towards the princess's room.

But what was Maka hiding? I was determined to find out….

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

**Phew! FINALLY done! I know all of you people are probably going like "It's about damn time!" And i totally understand that… it took me a while to update this huh?**

**Two updates in one day! I feel so accomplished :D**

**You belong with me AND Princess of the Werewolves! YAY! XD**

**(Sorry guys, I'm just weird like that :P )**

_**IMPORTANT!**_** - I have given up putting up chapter numbers on the actual document, so whatever number they are on the list, that is what chapter number they shall be... **

**Anyways, i hope this meets whatever expectations you might have for this story. Did it? Hope so…**

**And i cannot stress this enough…**

**I NEED SOME MORE REVIEWS!**

**Anyway, cya next time :P**

**Tairulz**


	11. Secret Revealed

**OMG ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED THIS!**

**Don't kill me! I've had absolutely no idea what to do with the story up until now, even though you guys have been waiting FOREVER…. sorry bout that :'C**

**So what I'm doing is planning the chapters in dot points, and elaborating on them. I'm thinking maybe roughly 20 chapters, that sound ok? I mean, I've read a few before that have, like, 30+ chapters. Even one Soul Eater fanfic i read ages ago, "Untouchable", had about 60 chapters or so. (I think)**

**Important to remember, i am in no way claiming any rights to own Soul Eater at all (SoMa would have happened long ago if i did)**

**And so, the long awaited return of Princess of the Werewolves! :D**

**Don't forget to leave a NICE review!**

_**START OF CHAPTER:**_

**KID'S P.O.V**

As much as it pained me, i had long given up on escaping Liz and Patty's grips on my arms. They had just stormed into the hallway, Patty was dragging a now unconscious Black Star with her free arm, which i could not think how she was able to support _both _our weights, especially if it was Black Star.

We were about halfway to Maka's room to talk to the Princess about what was so important. I was indeed curious, what could be so urgent?

For one of those rare moments, symmetry was forgotten in favour of solving this little riddle...

**SOUL'S P.O.V**

"Soul." Maka called my name, and i turned to look at her. "Yes princess?" I asked to be polite, you know, not wanting to be eaten and all.

She laughed, which i found cute for some reason. "Soul, no need to be so formal, call me Maka from now on. Okay?"

"Okay Pr- i mean, Maka." I replied, then we both smiled.

"Anyway, back to what i was saying, the rest of my friends have been summoned to help you find a home here with us."

"Oh." Was my intelligent response, would this work?

"Don't worry Soul, it'll be fine." Before i could say another word, she hugged me from behind. I felt my face go red.

Maka giggled. "You know, your kinda cute when you blush." She whispered, making me lose all coherent thought.

"I-i…. you think I'm…" I was mentally cursing myself for stammering over my words, but this was the first girl that showed even a remote amount of interest in me, i had absolutely no idea what to do or say, hell, even what to _think._

Then, the moment was over. A group of footsteps alerted us to the fact that princess Maka's friends would soon arrive.

**NOBODY'S P.O.V**

After a few minutes and some very well placed Maka-chops (Soul was thankful none were sent his way) all five of maka's friends were gathered in her spacious room.

Maka cleared her throat, making sure she had complete attention focused on her.

"As you all know, i called you guys for something important."

"IT'S ABOUT SNOW-HEAD ISNT IT?" Not even five seconds later, a thick book made a dent in Black Star's head.

"Okay, with no more _interruptions_," Maka sent a pointed look in the ninja's direction, "This meeting _is_ in fact about the white-haired boy you see standing next to me. Guys, this is Soul."

**SOUL'S P.O.V**

"Time for you to meet all my friends Soul." She said to me, then gestured to the person standing to the right of Tsubaki.

(Tsubaki is on the far left facing Maka)

"This is Death the Kid, but we call him Kid for short." I looked at him, it was a boy a little bit taller than me, with black hair except for three unusual white stripes on the left side of his head. He was dressed in a semi-fancy suit, like he had a meeting to go to or something.

"How do you do Soul?" He asked, and shook my hand. Well dressed _and _polite, must be a noble's son or something like that, i don't know.

Maka gestured to the twin girls next to Kid, one had longer and darker blonde hair, while the other had shorter and lighter blonde hair. Both had the same shade of dark blue eyes.

"These two are the Thompson twins, Liz and Patty." The one with shorter hair glomped me immediately, taking me by surprise.

"Hiya! The giraffes say hello!" She said with a wide grin. The other sister tugged her off me.

"Sorry bout her, she's just over-enthusiastic about things. The names Liz, nice to meet ya." Okay, so the one with longer hair is Liz, and the hyper one is Patty, got it.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." I said simply, while Liz pulled Patty back a safe distance from me.

"And you already met Tsubaki and Black Star, so thats it for introductions. Good!" She exclaimed happily at the end of her sentence. Which made me smile as well.

Then her face turned serious again. "Now as to why i called you all here…." She paused for effect.

"Soul is a human."

_**END OF CHAPTER:**_

**I cannot say how sorry i am, i took WAY to long to update this, between year 9 and balancing family stuff , time to write is few and far between these days.**

**But as i said in my profile, i WILL finish, its just a matter of how long it takes me to do it.**

**I'm having a little problem, as you know, Maka and the gang's pack is "Twilight" (Do NOT think of the books, it just sounded cool)… but what should i call the enemy pack? Any ideas and suggestions are welcome**

**(And NO shibusen, i have plans for them)**

**And for my friend and the reviewer that requested a O.C, they will be introduced soon, maybe when they're preparing for battle (As IF you couldn't see that coming)**

**I know its a bit short of a chapter, but hopefully you like it anyway**

**Cya next chapter! :D**

**Tairulz**


End file.
